Seed Destiny
by isiLinDiL aRnaTuiLe
Summary: A destiny follows, one who can stop or start the war, the seed fulfilling a destiny. Cagalli and Athrun with Yui whose past is a mystery, Shin, a Zaft soldier with only despair in his eyes; when destiny sets in, what's in your future?
1. Seed Destiny

Story continues.. but things are no longer the same.... a different dimension is step near... welcome into a world where destiny depends on one and one alone.

Seed destiny

"Will we find a future that we are looking for here?" Cagalli asked Athrun, thinking back on the scenes before her father's death. So many deaths, so many lost. The price of war is really huge. Sensing her sadness, Athrun held her close," Everything will be fine.. We cannot lose what your father had passed on to us."

Something stirred from their back and both of them turned, really to strike. To their surprise, a seriously injured guy who was carrying a teen in his hand stumbled on the ground. Without hesitating, Cagalli rushed forward to help.

"No cagalli, it may be a trap!" Athrun shouted while running forward to protect Cagalli.

"Can't u see this man needs help?" Cagalli yelled back.

Always this rash, Athrun thought but it is also the very same thing that draws him to Cagalli in the first place.

"Are u alright?" Cagalli asked while trying the hold the man up.

"S...save h...her... The one..." the man said with much difficult, and seconds later.. dead.

Both of them look at the girl lying in the dead man's arm, not knowing what to do.

Two years later.

New Orb.

"Cagalli, will you be going for the meeting held in plant? Can I come along?" Yuu asked in the sweetest manner known. "I can help u and athrun out!"

Looking at Yuu, Cagalli smiled. This sixteen year old girl is quite amazing. Young as she is but behaves like the mother here instead of her. And the ability to catch the anxiety is proven to be extraordinary. This is definitely a gift. Since she got to know Yuu and her ability to read and feel the inner feelings of others, she can't help but to think whether it was added like an ingredient or something that she was blessed with as a coordinator.

"So? Can I?" Yuu asked again.

"Why are you so keen on going there? Yes, me and Athrun are worried whether the peace treaty would be signed between earth and plant but there is nothing you can do over there isn't it? grin Other than touching them with your magical healings hands to make those people happy." Cagalli replied.

"You know I can't do that kind of things, if I can, I will be able to heal you whenever you are troubled. No, I just have a feeling like something is waiting for me there." Yuu said.

P.L.A.N.T

Zaft

"Congrats Shin! I heard you were being rewarded a bravery title, top notch pilot! Words of congratulations trailed behind. All these praise and flattery could not bring smiles on this young sixteen face, there is always sadness in his eyes. "Sir, I'm here." Shin said after saluting to the first commander.

"Shin, I have a mission for you. I want you to protect someone who is of great importance to our future. Don't let her out of your sight, and report to us daily."

"Yes, sir!" Shin left the room. Knock knock Shin opened the door, "I'm sent here to protect you, so try and keep both of us safe and easy."

soft laugh "Protect? What a nice word to use. I think guard will be a better word to use under this context. But anyhow, nice to meet you. I'm Yuu."

Shin was taken aback by her words. "She is just round my age yet...yet.. she possess a unique feeling, everything seems to be calm and happy and...true." Shin thought.

Yuu turned away from the window and looked at Shin. For a brief moment, they just looked at each other quietly. "Shin." Shin said to get out of the strange moment. But to his surprise, Yuu walked to him and hugged him suddenly. "W..What?"

In a soothing tone, Yuu said, "Why are you so depressed? You are not alone." She hugged Shin tightly for a moment longer and released, "It's quite a nice day, I would like to take a walk outside." Smiling, she went back to the window and gazed at the sky.

"What was that all about? How did she know it? But I am alone, my family, friends, all gone during the war, left only me in the world. However that short moment, the words she had said seems like a ball of warm air going through my body. What is going on?" Shin thought, not able to believe what has happened. Who is she?


	2. Blooming

The two of them walked along the river bank quietly, enjoying the serenity. Though there are millions of question that Shin wanted to ask Yuu, he could not put it out in words. "Come out of your past, live life," Yuu said suddenly, back facing Shin.

"It's none of your business! You have not experienced it, you won't know the feeling of staring alone in the darkness, waiting for them to come back but they never did and never will!" Shin shouted, losing his control.

"Yes, I've not experienced it. I have not seen my parents before. And before I met Cagalli, I lived a life that is constantly full of fear, blood, many people died protecting me, both of us seen the terror of war, what it can caused, what the price is, why do you still want to throw yourself in it? For revenge? Then you are a fool!"

Leaving Shin speechless, Yuu headed back to her room.

She seems strong yet at some moments, her weakness flows out and surrounds me, making me want to protect her instead. What has she gone through? Why ZAFT force wants me to watch over her? The more I find out about her, the more puzzled I am, why? Shin thought. "I'm sorry, I was too harsh just now...I..."

The door opened and many Zaft soldiers flooded in along with doctors. "Our leading professor would like to see you, Miss Yuu. Shin, we'll take it from here," One of the doctor said.

"You're earlier than I thought. But I will not go with you all, I will not give you the seed," Yuu replied. Before Shin could do anything, the doctor demanded in a threatening tone, "You have no choice. If you are not willing to do this peaceful, we will have to take you by force!" (clicking sound from the guns)

"No!" Shin said suddenly as he got in front of Yuu, protecting her without much thought. "Do you want to defy orders, Soldier? Get out of the way!" the doctor replied as the other soldiers surround the two of them, threatening their every move.

Shin was being pushed aside and Yuu was taken away.

Hours later.

Yuu was brought back to her room, unconscious, covered with many foreign injuries. Shin looked down at the frail looking Yuu, feeling useless. Why can't I protect her? What did they do to her? He thought.

For many days, Yuu woke up occasionally but did not speak at all. She lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling for many hours. All Shin could do was to sit by her side silently, with many thoughts in his mind. Why does he care so much for Yuu? They barely know each other, but yet there's something in her that draws him to her.

"Shin. Thank you for your concern," Yuu said suddenly, and Shin was taken aback, "But I can't stay here any longer. I can't let them have the seed!" Yuu said further, sitting up straight.

In a split second, Yuu grabbed Shin's pistol and pointed at him, saying, "Don't come near me! Step back!"

Is she going to kill me for her freedom? What should I do? Should I kill her like an enemy? Shin thought, not knowing what to do.

Yuu smiled weakly and pressed the pistol at her temple. "I won't let them have a chance!"

P.S Do not judge it by my language cos I know it's quite sucky, but I just wanna share my imagination with people. I'll try to improve myself! Hope you all like the story so I can continue the story!


End file.
